Eternity Lost
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: after being dumped by Sasuke for a million times, Haruno Sakura is fed up. planning to get her revenge, will she again fall for the boy? watch out for mushy scenes! SasuSaku wahh it's supposed to be humorous so dont worry if chapter 5 is dramatic.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity Lost**

By: RussetFangs

Author's notes: Hi guys! I'm not really a writer and I know I'm not so talented when it comes to this but please read my very first fic and review!

Disclaimer: we all know that I don't have the courage to own Naruto

Chapter 1: Shattered wings

It was a stormy evening. The clouds were almost pitched black, alarming passengers of the impending storm, the trees furiously wrestling with each other, the sky ditched the sun and was covered with mourning colors and the winds… oh the winds… it was the fiercest, silently stinging her smooth skin. The pink-haired girl, oblivious to the atmosphere, searched aimlessly for a man she had loved. In her mind was a figure of her eternity that she has poured her soul into. Sasuke-kun… the name etched forever in her heart. How she longed for him as she tried to chase his silhouette in the darkness, amidst the lonely and damp corners of their village. But then… he was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to the winds, her energy slowly melting away. Up then it came, striking her slowly and painfully, the feeling of despair and the realization that he has really left. She uttered another word, hoping somehow he would be there… she shook mildly, gradually bending her knees to kneel. "Sasuke-kun…" she said once more before falling to a gentle peace that envelopes her. She didn't understand it but she embraced it warmly. Suddenly, calmly, she started falling into the covers of sleep.

_Sasuke's POV!_

_Hiding in the trees, I heard her footsteps coming closer. I knew I had hid myself fully. I have done so much just to get away from a persistent fan girl. she's even my teammate. Cant she feel any boredom when I'm with her? I'm tired and annoyed of her. What now? sees Sakura crying her lungs out sigh fine then… I'll take you home. But no more after this. _

Flashback:

It was a happy day for Haruno Sakura, the only girl member of team seven, Pink hair, quite intelligent, monstrous personality and forehead, and most importantly, the all time Sasuke-kun Fan girl.

She jumped out of her bed and readied herself for the a whole new day with Sasuke-kun! She beamed at the mirror… _and a new chance for me to ask him out_.

The sun was shining, maybe it was encouraging her or maybe warning her. She walked out in the street tracing the bridge where they would all meet. Finding herself early, she sat on the edge of the bridge and mused on a new technique that her friends had taught her last night. _If I could only make these thing work, I can persuade Sasuke-kun for dinner!_ She smiled and realized her crush is standing opposite her.

"oh Sasuke-kun! Good mOORRrrninggg!" she greeted flashing her pearl-like teeth.

"…"

As usual, he ignored her, just leaning on the banisters and silently waiting for the other team members. Her spirits were very high that day, she started talking about what happened yesterday and the day before and the day before and the day before… she smiled, probably believing that the guy is listening and appreciating her speech. Hell, if she only knew. After ranting most of her life, whom her "friend" has heard far too many times, a blonde boy jumped from behind and bellowed a good morning to them.

Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja claiming a dream that he would someday be the next Hokage, full of energy and determination, undying love for friends, has an ultimate crush on Sakura or maybe just infatuation? He stared at the raven-haired boy, blinking his eyes several times at said " hey teme, did you do something with my Sakura-chan?"

"baka…" was the sole reply. Sakura blushed and became angry. " what do you think Sasuke would do to me!" she crushed his neck and punched him straight in the nose.

"but Sakura-chan!" he cried, tears flowing like waterfalls and minutes after that he started grinning again.

"yo!"

after the smoke smoked away, a white haired Jounin appeared before them. he was late again and he knew it.

"Sensei, you're soooooo late!" Sakura screamed.

"sorry… because… you see…um… there's this eagle… on the street…."he tried to reason or at least learn how to excuse himself effectively in front of the trio he called his army.

"…Kaka-sensei… leave it… let's go to new mission!" Naruto, burning with new energy, said.

Team seven went on their way and came back almost at supper time.

_Now is my chance!_

Sakura proceeded to Sasuke. His eyes were closed and walking toward his home.

"ano… Sasuke-kun…can you come at my place for dinner?" she smiled encouragingly at him.

"….what?"

"for dinner Sasuke-kun…" she almost whispered.

He didn't hear nor understand but he said yes. What has gotten into to you, man? He walked a few more paces, then realized what has he just done... he hit his forehead with his hand and shook it mildly…

At his home, sitting on a couch, drinking some water, he decided not to go. he walked towards the room and sat again on the chair. He slept peacefully until… ding-dong

_Who is it this time?_

"Sasuke-kun! I'm here with the food for supper!" the familiar voice boiled in his brain.

"wha—" he stammered. _I thought I was the one coming over to her house…_

"I figured you couldn't come so I came here!" she replied with utmost intensity.

"…"

"what's wrong sasuke-kun"

"…"

"sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"hmm?"

"out.."

"what?"

"OUT" he had lost his temper. _Annoying and persistent brat…_

"but Sasuke-kun… you.. you.. said… it's… it's…… ok" she was nearly in tears.

The ice-cold bastard closed the door in her face and poor old Sakura wept, walking in the rain.

End of Flashback

The morning came, washing away the remnants of the storm last night. It was almost cheerful… except for a girl, lying curled in her bed. Sasuke has refused her again. after all she had done… the tears, the moments of coldness, the pain… she was fed up.

That day, she didn't cry nor think of ways to get him again… but she. Sakura was so mad at him, furious of all the dumping scenes she has experienced. Now is the time, she would make that "trash" regret his deeds.

Wonder if she could it….

000OOO000

author's notes: please review people! Hehe… did I insulted Sasuke that much? Sorry! Maybe… the next chapter would not be that bad… thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity Lost**

By: Russetfangs

Author's notes: I am so happy… they reviewed! TT Thank you, my loves! Please review with the other chapters! Nwekhekhek… going nuts I love nuts! Anyway, forgive me for the grammatical errors… or any wrong spelling. I really have the bad habit of not re-reading my story, sorry!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto!wuhu! sees the cops coming … ahem… gulp errr… didn't I tell you I wont own anything like that? Hm… Naruto is not mine…and never will be…

**Chapter 2: New Chance**

_The morning came, washing away the remnants of the storm last night. It was almost cheerful… except for a girl, lying curled in her bed. Sasuke has refused her again. after all she had done… the tears, the moments of coldness, the pain… she was fed up. _

_That day, she didn't cry nor think of ways to get him again… but she, Sakura was so mad at him, furious of all the dumping scenes she has experienced. Now is the time, she would make that "trash" regret his deeds._

_Wonder if she could do it…_

She lied on the bed a few more moments. She spent moments thinking about him, analyzing the whole situation, realizing the thoughts and emotions that overcame her. _Sasuke-kun…_It was Sasuke. Not just the ordinary guy that she can always ditch or punch away. Sasuke, her eternity, her forever…her life. It was hard for a girl, aged 15, to forget her feelings for a very special person. Indeed, she has given most of her years following, loving, crying, thinking about Sasuke-kun.

_To get revenge, you must first feel your pain, plunge into your anger, and plan wisely_

The words echoed to her like fangs clinging into her bones. it was a piece of paper she has read when she was 8 years old, having been hurt by her playmates, her mother gave it to her. A piece of paper from a worn book

_No. Revenge is not the answer to my problem. This anger would pass and all things would be normal. Right? I think I better give Sasuke-kun another chance. He wont fail me, I do really trust him. Maybe this time he would agree and cling on to that answer. Maybe…_

She beamed at the mirror while combing her hair. Her reflection on the glass imitated a face full of hope and happiness. Sakura is one forgiving woman and Sasuke is one lucky guy.

The day passed by without a shadow of the well-known Uchiha prodigy. While walking in the alley beside the Yamanaka flower shop, Ino, Sakura's ultimate rival in Sasuke's heart, leaped out of the shop and screamed at her.

"Hey, Forehead girl!" said the pig

" Oi, Ino-pig, what's up?" replied the huge forehead

"Sasuke-kun's mine for the spring festival!"

"what?"

"clueless, ei? tomorrow night would be the start of the Spring festival held every 3 years. Bet you didn't even attended the last festival because you're oh so busy covering for your huge face" she stuck her tongue and pouted a bit.

"so?"

"awww.. cute little forehead girl is so dense not to know the importance of the festival…"

"hmp… I got to go now, pig, I'll still find my companion to join me to the festival and don't even think about Sasuke-kun because he would be with me" she pouted, mimicking Ino's and walked away.

_If me and Sasuke-kun would go together in the festival…_

Out went our princess looking for her lost prince currently wandering among the forest to find a sparring partner to help him train for future missions. He leaps from tree to tree and started aiming his kunais on random trees that are supposedly the targets.

_Hmm… how I wish someone would come and train with me. It's so elementary training myself alone in this stupid forest. _

Your wish is granted, Sasuke for here is the companion your waiting for but of course not a sparring partner.

"good day, Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"I was ummm… wondering if you have something to do tomorrow night?"

"I have a lot of important things to do"

"but could you please delay them for a night… I mean.. could you go out with me for the spring festival?"

"no"

"but Sasuke-kun… please" the girl was nearly in tears and she's literally begging him to go.

"…"

"…"

After a million more "…" s…

"fine, I'll go"

"REALLY!" Sakura squealed.

"…"

"oh… thank you so much, Sasuke-kun! You're the best! I'll do anything just to reciprocate your kindness to me… thank you so much…"

"anything?"

"hmmm…" she was busy praying to all the gods and saints there is, saying her thanks and wiping her tears that she didn't hear the question.

"let's fight"

"wha-"

Before she could answer, Sasuke was well hidden on a tree watching her moves and anticipating her techniques. He remembered what has he done and mentally slapped his head a few times. _Stupid Sasuke… you let that girl hope for more…_

They spar and obviously, Sasuke won but Sakura, in the bottomest part of her heart felt herself win amidst the wounds she had received while limping with bandages on her body towards her home.

Tomorrow came and the princess was nowhere to be found in the house. Just around 8:00 in the morning, being overly excited and all, was seen in a store known for selling bright colored kimonos. hours passed, and after donning every dress there is, she has finally settled on a soft cotton pink (of course) kimono stitched with small cherry blossoms on the corners. She also bought a fan especially embroidered with "sakura and sasuke forever" on the edge bearing a shade of black and a light pink.

"miss, I think the colors doesn't mix well… its quite different and so contrasting with each other" she remembered the store owner saying.

"well… I think contrasting colors are meant for each other… they say opposites attract each other right?"

her smile all throughout the day shines more brightly than the stars that illuminates the night sky at the festival. She walks briskly towards the house of her prince, telling herself that nothing would go wrong this time. This night would be the king of all the nights there is for them…

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house…

"what the-"

a letter arrived. And Sakura's prince came running down the forest in the night pursuing its source. It was the start of the festival when he went out and he didn't forgot about it. he decided he might say sorry for Sakura tomorrow. _It's not a big deal, right?_

Knock, knock

"Sasuke-kun?"

_It was a stormy evening. The clouds were almost pitched black, alarming passengers of the impending storm, the trees furiously wrestling with each other, the sky ditched the sun and was covered with mourning colors and the winds… oh the winds… it was the fiercest, silently stinging her smooth skin. The pink-haired girl, oblivious to the atmosphere, searched aimlessly for a man she had loved. In her mind was a figure of her eternity that she has poured her soul into. Sasuke-kun… the name etched forever in her heart. How she longed for him as she tried to chase his silhouette in the darkness, amidst the lonely and damp corners of their village. But then… he was nowhere to be found._

Hmmm… you think this scene has happened before? Oh, the rain, it would always be there for failures, for losers who are in need of company trying to make the situations worse. Poor Sakura…now there is no Sasuke to bring her home. I can predict now the boiling hot lava ready to explode in her pale body… Watch out everyone coz here now lies the new avenger in Konoha…

The morning came and the dry leaves have left its mother. She awoke lying outside the door of the boy she now hates. The bird are chirping wildly and as she open her eyes, her hands fell unconsciously to scratching her buttocks and trying to lift her body to stand. Realizing she's on the front door of Uchiha Sasuke, she immediately rubbed her face on it…

"ooohhh…Early in the morning I'm with my Love…" she said softly silently hoping that Sasuke-kun would hear her and let her in. _but why am I here?_

"THAT STUPID DUMB BASTARDDDD IS NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THAT EASILY FROM ME, ya hear?" she screamed while stomping on the unfortunate dried leaves that littered the streets and the dirty trashes from last nights festival. Oh yeah, by the way, The spring festival was still continued even if there is rain.

_To get revenge, you must first feel your pain, plunge into your anger, and plan wisely_

The first step was done, Sakura is now feeling her pain and not only plunging into her anger but she almost drowned on it…. and next is the planning… what now, Sakura?

000OOO000

Reviewers Galore:

Thanks for all of you who reviewed… TT is thinking that she keeps repeating that phrase sorry…

ShadowKunoichiYumi

KiRaRaRox

Sakura-nin

Sukarou

Fiona McKinnon

Err… I hope you liked the chapter 2… haha… I love second chances! Haha… REVIEW! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity Lost**

By: russetfangs

_Author's notes_: thanks for the reviews! Russei wuffs you all! Hehe… I got excited when I wrote the last chapter so here I am writing another smirk chapter for all of you! Hope you liked it! sorry for the phrase " that stupid _dumb _bastard" it's supposed to be "damned". Anyway, let's get goin'!

**Chaper 3: Spare Love**

" No… I don't exactly agree to that. Quite typical for some ex-lover losers, I don't think Mr. Bastard would fall for that…"

"you think? But maybe, he might be that dumb to fall if I hire a boyfriend and let him be jealous? Hmm…"

"no… he wont. Besides you have proven that he doesn't care for you at all, so why would he care if you have a boyfriend?"

Friday afternoon, sitting on black swivel chair on Tenten's apartment, the two friends discussed about possible ways to make Sasuke pay. It was a strenuous deed for them. they started early in the morning and now 3:00 in the afternoon…

"ARGH! I cant think of anything more!"

"Sakura you should learn how to be patient… anyway, maybe we could at least call it off for the day, my head is starting to pound like hell"

"let's go eat something"

"I've realized that after 2 days of ignoring Sasuke, you have developed a special liking to food. If you don't disregard that habit this early you might end up being more of a pig than Ino… or Chouji…"

"I've realized that after a day of ignoring Shino, you have developed a special liking to insulting. If you don't disregard that habit this early you might end up being a look alike of a fried fish"

Electric current passed between their heads and silence fell among them.

"we are kind of… let's say alike?... in many ways than I have imagined, right Tenten?" she beamed at the sight of her tomboyish friend blush.

"rrriiight" the brown-haired teenager said while rolling her eyes and attempting to hide her blush.

"you know what I think Tenten…you should try to notice Neji once in a while, he is quite a gentleman amidst that arrogant attitude and he is definitely a catch for you"

"bah…"

"now that I grasped it, Neji is quite attracted to you too."

"we are like brothers…and the meaning of attraction to him is to fall for a girly type of woman than…" surprisingly for Sakura, Tenten's emotions changed but.. as fast as it had changed, it turned again to a small beam.

"…hmmm… he doesn't? anyway you don't have to worry about any 'girly type of woman' grabbing him today because…he's here"

Indeed, Neji was standing outside the house and looking at the room window where the two girls were talking. He then proceeded towards the door and knocked gently.

"good day, Neji-kun"

Sakura opened the door for Neji and he was taken aback. She noticed he was holding something that looks like a small bag with a sweet smell of food on it.

"hmm… Is Tenten here at her house?" he asked too politely that it looked artificial for Sakura. In his mind he was thinking, _Oh my god, Tenten has moved up to another level, she was now taking home a woman! She has a heart of a man! _

While Neji is wearing out of sensible thoughts, Tenten appeared on the door holding out a tray with some cookies.

"yo! Neji! what's up?"

"Woman, what are you doing with Sakura!"

"wha-"

"don't even think about lying to me!"

"…"

"…"

"want some cookies?"

"yeah"

With just a simple gesture, Neji understood what was happening. _What a fool you have been Hyuuga…_he adjusted his position before picking a cookie from the tray. it was not burnt and the pearl-eyed boy thanked the heavens for it.

"you cooked this?" he asked his teammate who was busy rummaging against her sofa for the t.v. remote.

"what?"

"you baked the cookies?"

"… why do you ask?"

"just to compliment the sweet girl who cooked it"

"then compliment the pink-haired girl sitting next to you"

"oh…"

"something inside this cute bag of yours makes me feel hungry"

"really"

Sakura, feeling out of place in the conversation, slipped into the door and made her way into a DVD shop. It was a place full of illegal stuff and quite a bit, Sakura like the ambience of created by people shopping for the cheapest things. In one of the walls in the shop was a large banner saying: No to Piracy and another saying Piracy is an act of stealing. Something that made this place more ironic is when she saw a picture of Sasuke that was helplessly pinned into one of the wooden stools. She picked it up and examined the material.

Meanwhile, Sasuke beaten by fatigue and total boredom decided to check the newly opened piracy shop. It was a good place, he thought. _I could buy some movies for my training._ The male ninja stood outside the place. _What a trash…_though the shop was newly opened, it has an atmosphere of being old and is very, very messy. _Sakura wouldn't have liked this place…_he smirked as the smell of it engulfed his nose.

To Sasuke's shock, Sakura was there, extremely enjoying the DVDs available. She moved into the horror and action movies and grabbed almost everything in the compartment. Sasuke moved away from the girl and placed himself at a measurable distance. He wanted to observe her.

_Come to think of it she was acting strangely this past two days, wonder what's wrong…_He narrowed his eyes to read what kind of movies Sakura picked. One of it was titled Friday the 18th and circumcision of Emily Rose. ( it's pirated! See?) Sasuke has no idea whatsoever of those films but he was sure that all of them were horror movies. He watched as Sakura move about the store and stop on something that caught her attention. Walking a little more to his right, he read it.

"Spa… what?" he read but couldn't make out the other letters. He moved a little more and before he realized it he was standing face to face with Sakura. She arched an eyebrow and murmured something like "good morning,Sasuke-kun". He recovered from the embarrassment but effectively hid it to the girl. he replied a greeting and casually walked towards a new compartment.

_What was Sasuke doing here?_ Sakura went to the counter and paid. _I wonder what kind of movie is this. _She was holding the only romance movie she had picked. "spare love", cheap title but the plot is agreeable. Walking out on the streets, she caught sight of Naruto following Hinata.

"Naruto!" she called. The blonde boy was startled and slightly jumped in position. He quickly went to her and said that she shouldn't call him while he was following Hinata.

"… why are you following her?"

"…errr…um…" Naruto shuffled his feet while trying to think of a clever excuse.

"Naruto…"

"I was following Hinata because I have something to tell her about… something"

"and what is that something?"

"…ehhh, Sakura…" he flushed.

Sakura looked at him squarely and decided she would just shrug the matter off and let if pass.

"ok, I wont interfere" then, Naruto grinned at her magnificently like he was grinning for the very first time in his life.

She walked slowly before remembering the reason why she had called Naruto. "oi Naruto can you lend me you DVD player?"

"sure Sakura! Just get it from my apartment… probably under the stack of my dirty clothes."

"thanks"

they parted ways and Sakura easily found the DVD player just under the stack of Naruto's clothes. _sometimes people can be messy but still organized._ She proceeded towards her house and got some chips and chocolates from the fridge. Remembering about Tenten's advice, she disregarded the chocolates and exchanged them for some fresh veggies.

Sitting on a couch, she randomly selected the first movie to watch. It played, got her full attention and left her motionless and trembling. The movie wasn't finished yet and instantly Sakura got up and dialed Tenten's number.

"TENTEN!"

"what?"

"tenten?"

"hmm"

"you're not Tenten…" a voice from behind murmured something. Some shuffling of the feet and the true voice of Tenten was heard

"sorry, Sakura… Neji answered the phone while I was in the bathroom"

"He's still there?"

"yes…we were playing some games with his new playstation"

"oh"

"why did you call?"

"oh yes! Tenten! I have found a plan to make that piece of beef pay!"

"really?"

'yes! Yes! I found it in "spare love", a movie which was so cute!"

"hmmm.. I don't really trust movies you know…"

"but I think it would work"

"then, if you think it would, try it"

"thanks!"

"but first let us try what are the things that we have planned on this day"

"we have plans?"

"yes, but all of it are not final but still worth a shot"

"ok"

"that would be your last card if things wont work out as planned"

"thanks a million!"

"ok"

"now sleep well and tomorrow I think it would use all of your energy"

"thanks again and have a nice night with Neji!"

"wha-"

A click on the phone and Sakura snatched the DVD out of the player and smiled devilishly on the reflection of her face while holding the pirated DVD with both hands.

000OOO000

author's notes: haha! The next chapter would be quite messy I think… well, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity Lost**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: Yay! New year's coming! Haha… don't we just really love those fireworks? And the food… (drools and drops on the floor)

Disclaimer: even if it's Christmas, I still can't own Naruto

**Chapter 4: Plan One**

"I'm just your sexy boy, I'm not your boy toy, I'm just your sexy boy, I'm not your boy toy" the blonde, hyperactive ninja hums as he passes by the house of Sakura.

"ohhh..oh…ohh" he sang happily but suddenly he spotted Hinata peeping through a hole in the wall of the house. She has a look of worry as her face frown gently and heaved a sigh. Curious, Naruto slowly walked his way to her side and peeped too.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed while blushing mildly and looking away.

"what are you looking at here, Hinata-chan?" he peeped and added "ohhh… for what?"

the two stared at the scene presented by the hole and Naruto wondered why is Sakura doing that. He, of course asked Hinata what was happening. The latter was surprised then saddened. It was clear she didn't want to answer but was sorry she disappointed her crush. Shockingly, Naruto understood and he grinned to her.

"it's okay, Hinata-chan! Let's get out of here while she still doesn't notice us and while on the way… I'll sing for you something that I just learned from Kaka-sensei"

"umm…ok" she smiled slowly and looked up to the boy whom she had heard singing something obnoxious before.

"keshite RIRAITO shite kudaranai chou gensou wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei RIRAITO shite imi no nai mousou mo…." The boy screamed to her face and continued until they reached the ramen store.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's house, the girl with pink, short hair was finished preparing herself for the mission later in the afternoon with her teammates. she has done something to her hair and that was the scene Naruto and Hinata was peeping at. Instead of pink, it was now dyed red, the color of blood. She was ready for war. As was her friend, Tenten who has waited for her in the dining room scribbling something in a piece of parchment.

"ooh.. you look pretty" she announced as Sakura comfortably sipped a cup of cold coffee. The table was made of mahogany which was a gift from Ino saying that the table represented her flat and long forehead. The memory crawled into Sakura and it caused her to scowl at the nice table.

"something's troubling you?" Tenten asked, observing how her friend changed moods.

"nothing.. just something from the past…"

"are you sure its not connected to Sasuke, in a way?"

"what do you mean?"

"it's just that I think, you might, in any moment now, castoff your plan of revenge… you know, I don't exactly believe you can do this. That Uchiha was really special in a way to you. So I kind of disagree about our plans…"

"I can do it, Tenten. Don't worry about me. I just want to teach that bastard some things that he ought to know"

"fine"

the talk brought back memories when her dear Sasuke-kun was in a good mood. It didn't happen that much but still, all of it conveyed happiness for Sakura. Those were the days when she wraps Sasuke warmly by her compassion and doesn't mind the pain or if it would be returned back. she adjusted her position in her seat and drank the coffee hurriedly.

"I must be going now, Tenten. Thanks for the advice… maybe sometime I could help you with your feelings" she smiled and left the house before Tenten could make out a smart reply. Realizing Sakura was gone, she arranged the mess a little and got out too. She wanted some fresh air.

The day for Sasuke was boring. As it always was. He walked slowly out of the house and his face fell into broodiness. He leaped from roof to roof and made his way into the bridge. Naruto wasn't there nor Sakura. He was early. As it always was. their Sensei wasn't there, he would be there after 3 hours and some number of minutes more. He would be late. As it always was. he looked into the water and mused about how the water and sky was blue. He did it with much focus and later he would muse more about the playing school of fish. He would always ponder about the environment. as it would always be. the world revolved as it always was and Sasuke does what he always does until…

"Good day, Sasuke-kun" Sakura mentally slapped her forehead for not deleting the 'kun' part of her usual greeting. Though her tone was strong, the 'kun' part, as she thinks, made it sweet and loving.

Sasuke remained motionless with his back facing her and murmured something that Sakura made out as ' good day'. She sat a corner and waited until Sasuke would notice her. It was her usual routine but there would be a twist once the bastard looked at her. The girl waited patiently. Sasuke made no move. She again waited some more. Sasuke made some motion. He adjusted his weight to look at the fish swimming by. Sakura winced but waited. The boy dropped his head and sniffed. A fierce wind blew by. He has gotten a flu. Sakura was restless now. She wanted to spank the guy to let him notice her. Unable to restrain herself, she walked close to Sasuke and said "hey".

_Flashback:_

_Dripping wet from falling into the water, team seven laid messily on the grassy land. Naruto, grinning widely at Sakura, noticed her soft hair (just picture a woman from a shampoo commercial, just like um…Tide?) Pink as it was, the hair was soft to the touch and straight. The wind, as if on cue, blew it as Sakura smiles towards the flattering remarks of her friend. Observing just at the back was our dear avenger. He noticed the sparkling hair too and he liked the color of pink for Sakura. _

_"it's so beautiful, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was heard saying._

_"yeah… that's quite pretty" Kakashi, their lovable teacher, agreed._

_The two male then looked at the last guy sitting on the background. _

_"wont you say something, Sasuke" the two chorused. With Naruto ending it with –teme. He nodded suddenly and said:_

_"yes, Sakura's hair is beautiful"_

_Scene 2:_

_The rain fell as Sakura hugged Sasuke to stop from hurting the sound ninjas. Her tears fell on his chest and Sasuke swam into consciousness. He looked at her and noticed her hair was cut short. He flinched at the image and asked her about it. _

_"ohh…it was cut when I fought with some ninjas." she smiled warmly after all has turned back to normal. It was just then that she realized that Sasuke has really like her hair when he said " Sakura, you should… be more careful with your hair"_

_End of Flashback_

"achoo.." he sneezed gently.

Flooded by all the sweet memories, Sakura stepped back. she was confused if it was right. Running away from the scene so that Sasuke would not see it, Sakura searched for a nearby faucet. She washed all the color, not wanting any remnant on it seen on her, she scrubbed it harshly.

" I said before that you should be more careful with your hair"

She looked up and saw Sasuke rubbing his reddish nose. He was standing there looking at her with a scowl and she knew he saw her red hair.

"here…" he reached his hands to her and found its place in her hair. He slowly rinsed away the color and Sakura watched the red-stained water drop down the sink.

"Sasuke-kun, you have colds… you might worsen it…" she said, forgetting that she was mad at him.

"hnn… then do it yourself mildly." He let go and walked away.

As fast as it came, Sakura changed moods. " hmp… that Sasuke-teme really is dumb"

Finishing the hair, she decided even if she's on the verge of her madness, she would never again use her hair to get revenge. It would be such a waste of my beauty, she thought.

000ooo000

author's notes: if you're wondering where did I got those songs sang by Naruto, well the first one's from Shawn Michaels (Sexy Boy) and the other is rewrite from Asian Kung-Fu generation (yes, I do love them), the ending song of Full Metal Alchemist. What do you think of Chapter 4? Review please:D thanks for all the reviews, again! I know I'm not good at descriptions and the story is moves quite fast… what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternity Lost **

By: russet-fangs

Author's notes: I've posted other stories and hope you would read them too… REVIEW please… sing ending song of Midori no Hibi

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Chapter 2: Moment to Realize

the mission proved to be very elementary for them but involved the total movement of their muscles but only for Sakura. As Naruto happily enjoyed himself swimming into the river, his other teammates were busy gathering up the fishes they had caught. It would be for supper. They were instructed to sleep in the forest to watch the people going in and out of the village. It was a relaxing job for Kaka-sensei for he gets to read his novels up in the tree for a lengthy time.

She was determined to make Sasuke suffer today…_for I may lose this feeling and fall for him again_. shrugging off the thought, she casually glanced toward the Uchiha prodigy. he was leaning on a tree with closed eyes, his face with an aura of peacefulness.

_When I noticed I was thinking about you.  
I felt very embarassed _

_And I really hate that feeling _

_That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings_

Sasuke analyze himself. It has been years now since he had seen that face that lit up his whole day. He remembered trying to smile for that girl with pinky cheeks, long hair, splashing aura and the noticeable forehead. But then, he couldn't do it. he hesitated and dropped down the chance of being her friend.

_Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart_

_I don't let you notice it when we meet _

_So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you_

Now and then, she would go to him, saying "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!". Sakura was now included in his fans club. She was happy when he would pass by her house and had become her teammate. The feeling soared inside her as if she was floating and it didn't matter how he treated her. She was happy if he is around and the others, rivals and his emotions, she treated as just obstacles towards the love she has been waiting for madly.

_To act so composed has started to hurt_

_Lying to you I will put away... but_

Sasuke, more than once, wished his behavior would give way to the warmth the woman he had liked. He was happy passing by her house and looking at her in the window. Whenever he would go there, she would always smile to him and it made his day alive. B_ut then…I am an avenger. I cannot let her suffer with me. I'm just being selfish again_. he knew that Sakura has feelings for him and he also acknowledged his feelings for her. _Tears_…he would never let her cry. But he didn't knew that his behavior towards her makes her cry almost every night. He decided to act rudely towards her to make her move away but he could not to it. therefore, he resorted to coldness. The one that he was used for so long.

_A little more... A little more.  
If I can get closer to your heart A little more... A little more.  
So that this moment won't end _

_Please God, give me courage_

but today, he will make a move. He realized Sakura's importance and he knew he would live agonizingly if he would let this moment pass again without letting her know how much he cares.

He tilted his head and saw Sakura staring at her. He leaned more on the tree and stared at her too. Moments later, the female scowled at marched her way up to Kakashi.

"Aren't we going to eat yet, Kaka-sensei?"

the avenger closed his eyes again.

_maybe it was too late... i had let the moment pass again..._

he had realized it was hard to accept it. Sakura doesnt like him anymore. the scene clearly states that Sakura would never be hers after all.

_but maybe it would also be for her best..._

She scowled because she had let herself again wander into those eyes. the eyes that made her heart shout out for joy. she has plans for revenge yet she didnt know she was now causing pain to him. _later, i will make him pay._

Meanwhile, as Tenten walks on the alley for some fresh air, she bumped into Neji. he was again carrying something like food.

"good… you're here. I was just going to your house to invite you to eat with me… there" he pointed towards a hill.

"why? And don't even try denying it" she arched her eyebrow and waited patiently for the answer.

"you really know me, huh? Well, I need some help with this girl…"

the two started walking towards the lump of land as Neji talked about his issues. Deep down, Tenten was hurting. they sat and talked.

Love… totally full of sadness. Every moment, a person aches, everyday, a person's heart dies and the love the was bound to be would not be given the chance to bloom. But there would always be a way… the new day that would erupt from the souls of lovers wanting to find one another.

000ooo000

Author's notes: the next chapter would be for plan 2.. hehe… wish you would review! Thanks for all the reviewers! Muwahh… sorry for the errors. Oh the italicized words in the middle is the translation of the song 'mou sukoshi' from Midori days. Hope you liked it… sorry if this chapter is quite short and not that good. I wish I could improve more on the next chapter! Chapter 5 is not humorous and I don't know why I wrote it… hmmm..


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternity Lost **

By: russet-fangs

Author's notes: halo! Hope you didn't got bored with the last chapter. Here is my new installment and wish you would all review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: No part of Naruto is mine.

**Chapter 6: Plan 2: Be Scared, Uchiha!**

Later that night, when all the world is sleeping, a restless soul lay awake in her place as she awaits midnight._ It would be all so easy_. She laughed to herself quite loudly and an evil grin made its way on her lips. The owl produced its usual _ku ku_ and Sakura readied herself for some action.

She leaped from her covers and tiptoed towards the sleeping place of Sasuke. Arriving with a soft thud, she managed to hid herself behind a tree when the boy moved sideways on his comfy sleep. She peeped slowly, making sure that he was asleep. She jumped to the branch of the tree and observed him from the top. It was nice sight. _He was resting like an angel._ she ceased herself from some more illusions and decided she should get going with her job. A bag full of tomatoes and insects. That was the plan. She would open it while on top of a tree and let the contents flow towards the victim. Tenten was against it but Sakura, seeing Sasuke flinch at the sight of the dirty little insect, said that it was worth a shot. Smiling and congratulating herself silently, she started opening the bag when suddenly she heard a voice.

"go….away…" he said softly.

The many times she had observed Sasuke sleep, she didn't notice he talks at night. Maybe because of too much worries and fatigue that he started chatting with himself. _I should listen for a while…_she thought, not wanting to spoil what she couldn't have heard if she continued with the plan. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a while, does it? so there, she planted herself while intently hearing the words out of him. He murmured once more.

"I… lll…ooovvee… you…" he was saying.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and blushed furiously she went out of balance. She crashed on the floor, miraculously silent and retreated on a corner. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke's dream stopped or so it seemed and he started speaking about tomatoes.

"sweet…to..ma..toessss..hnnn…" he announced, clearly enjoying the food in his fantasy.

_Sasuke repeat it again! what did you said before the minute I've fallen!_ the cute woman urged him in her mind but it was, of course, no use. She has earned a wound from that fall and it was now hurting a bit.

The branch she has used has cracks on it and it would be unwise to step on it again. _that's what I'm fearing about,I should not have stayed that long_. . she did hear the S part. _Is it me?_ She giggled and stopped abruptly. _Not so… I will never again fall for that, you bastard!_ She glared at him and began untying the ropes.

Sasuke's Dream…

He was standing amidst the crowd of people. "what is it?" he asked. The townsfolk are gathering around a place… or a person. he squeezed himself in and found that it was Sakura. The girl was wearing a cute, pink kimono with designs of flowers. ( it's the kimono she used in the spring festival in chapter 1). she was wonderful. In his eyes, he saw the glimmer that Sakura emits whenever she's happy. He looked around. It was the festival they were supposed to see last, last, last…. He didn't count.

The cute Sakura strolled in a street carrying a fan with unfinished embroidery. It was labeled as 'Sakura and'. He wondered what was best to continue it with but disregarded the idea when Sakura started crying in his door.

"what happened?" he asked her. He caressed her face and wiped the tears. She didn't answer but he somehow knew that it was because of him. He wanted it to stop. He clenched his fist on her hands and told her something…

"I love you…. _Thud_…Sakura…"

He heard it… he was awake. A faint color of red cloth is seen on the shadow. He adjusted his position, carefully like a sleeping dummo. It was Sakura.

_Why is she here?_ he wondered. noticing that Sakura was leaning on the tree with ears wide open to hear. _Did I talked again? did she heard something?_ He scowled at his manner and pondered about the situation. Seconds later, he was saying something like tomatoes, the only thing that came out of his mind after Sakura.

While making his speech credible to Sakura's ears, he examined her. She has a bag full of… moving objects. A shiver ran down his spine. Maybe insects… and before he could stop it, his eyes grew wide and stood out of his covers.

_Shit. I should train myself to be calm with these disgusting creatures._

Sakura choked as she saw Sasuke woke up with a start. He glared at the bad she was carrying at and that was the end of her plan two.

"sakura…it's midnight…"

she closed her eyes and waited for trouble/ total embarrassment/ death. Sweat formed from her forehead and she suddenly realized forest air is quite hot.

"yes… Sasuke, it's quite late…"

he took notice of the '-kun' part. It was unusual to hear Sakura dump that nickname for him. Turning to her direction, he uttered: " want something to eat?"

"what?" she was taken aback and dropped the bag. _Oops…_ the contents eventually went out of it and the person in her front grimaced at the sight. He burned th the contents eventually went out of it and the person in her front grimaced at the sight. He burned them. _yes, BURN_! He smirked madly as the poor insects roast to hell.

Sakura prayed to all the gods and saints she had known or heard and looked at Sasuke.

"so… while I'm on it, I should roast some fish too…" he said flatly.

_Is he plain dumb, acting dumb or he just shrugged off what I did?_ She was confused now. But, sensing it would be better to go with him and eat. She was quite hungry too.

Smelling the fish, she hurried closer to the fire he had made and watched Sasuke get some more in the freezing water. _He is so handsome…_

_Plack._

She hit herself, not just mentally but physically now. It was not a time to think with things like that.

He gathered the helpless creatures, found some sticks and stringed it to their bodies. he saw it. Sakura... slapping herself. _What is that woman doing?_

He hurriedly came up to her and frowned in front of her face. "what are you doing?"

"umm… nothing" she said, hiding her sore cheek.  
"…"

he gave her the fish and let her roast it herself. Moments later, thinking of nothing else than Sakura slapping herself, he summoned some courage which was kind of rare in situations like this and said:

"when I said… be more careful with your hair, I didn't mean just the hair but the whole… you"  
"  
she stared like someone stares at a ghost but Sasuke ignored it.

" I don't like seeing you hurt…" he added almost unconsciously.

Dumbfounded, she reached to her knees and nodded to him. She didn't know what to say. She laughed nervously and suddenly. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and Sakura stopped.

They stayed there for two hours. Neither of them talking just silently sensing each others movements and chewing the fish.

"WAHHHH! RAMMMEEEENNN!" Naruto screamed to himself in his sleep. She jumped and glared death daggers on the direction of the blonde teammate.

Sasuke stood up and patted away the soils in his pants. She did it too. The two split ways and continued sleeping… and thinking.

000ooo000

author's notes: is it still funny? Maybe I should change it from humor to general. I'm not laughing anymore at my ideas.. REVIEW everyone, anyone!Thanks a million for the reviewers! Again, I want to remind that I don't read my story twice, so sorry for any errors.. I wish you would understand it still… thanks!


	7. on matters about falling

**Eternity Lost**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: yey! This would be the 8th installment to my very first story. Hope all of you would enjoy and please review! sorry for not updating early, my computer suffered from severe hanging-up.

Reviewer's galore:

Punkrouck Sakura – thanks a million, you inspired me to write more (I'm getting emotional)

Katory – sorry for not updating so soon. Hope you would like the other chapters!

Mio hanabishi – I love your story too! Thanks for the review!

SasukelovesSakura000 – thanks for loving my story! I'll try to make it better

Setsuna-yuna Uchiha – haha.. Sasuke should be nice, right?

Natsyourlord – err… I wont insult them again that much

Dj-kat – thanks for reading and reviewing my stories… you're nice

Snotty Chim-chim – I love you… LOL

Demonic Black cat – a billion thanks and hugs for you… thanks a lot

Hasu Akotonbo- thanks for the compliments and the review!

Fiona Mckinnon – i really didn't get the 'PAMS' part at first.. hehe… thanks for the review! I'll try my best to be better

Shadow kunoichi-yumi – thanks for everything… you inspired me to write more

Kirara Rox – OMG! Thanks to you… I've gotten myself involved in a community… thanks for the review… I'll do my best to be a good member! Hope you liked my other stories too

Sakura nin – thanks… I wish you didn't get discouraged reading the other chapters… I promise to improve

Sukarou – I liked your name… it keeps popping out in my mind, haha… thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I wished to my fairy godmother a dozen times.

**Chapter7: On matters about falling**

Later that night, the forest was attacked by menacing ninjas seeking for a chest containing a special herb. it was almost a new day and the sunlight peeks through the clouds playfully. Team 7 did not notice their coming but was alarmed lately when one of the attackers recklessly stepped on one of Sakura's traps. It was not supposed to be for the intruders, it was for Sasuke-kun.

After having the conversation with Sasuke, Sakura thought about the chances of forgiving Sasuke. He was quite good these days and seemed more nice to her. as she was pondering about such things, she shovels large lumps of wet soil and prepares a hole suitable for a human to be trapped in. she then, carefully disguised with the normal environment and proceeded to her tent, pretending to sleep.

Kakashi, the leader of the group, decided to take a pee in the nearby trees. He cautiously walked towards it and heard the anxious soft scream of a male human. The sound was barely audible but in Kakashi's hearing it was clear as daylight. He slowly went to take his pee and try to investigate the matter.

The 4 ninjas who were assigned to bring back the chest to their leader were now crying their lungs out. They were not that good in terms of fighting but excellent in panicking. Fuga, the one trapped in the dug hole, was bumping his head on the earth, not even thinking on how he would get out of it. He only thought of how he got in there. They shouted for help, though they were advised strongly not to be seen by anybody.

Kakashi woke up the remaining members. They arranged themselves and readied for some briefing. The team was still in a haze of sleep but as soon as they've heard that some ninjas who are 'capable' of doing serious harm to their village, their veins pumped energy and blood into their bodies and their minds started to work. Kakashi suggested a game plan and everybody agreed to it. now, the true fight would begin.

The four poor souls were practically yelping on anything that moves. They were desperate, which really show on their pale faces, as the group of younger ninjas arrives and examined them carefully.

_These were the people whose supposed to cause harm, _Sasuke thought but kept the idea for himself.

10 minutes later, Fuga and the others were happily thanking them for 'saving their lives' from the 'dangerous traps'. Sakura though, didn't reveal that she was behind those. they again thanked them and continued on their journey.

"wait… why are you here on the woods?" Naruto asked out of boredom

"well, its supposed to be a secret mission but since you saved us, might as well share it with you. Maybe you can help us too!"

Sasuke sighed but listened as the taller member narrated half of their lives and in the end saying: " we are here to find a special herb that can heal an epidemic that spread in our village".

"im sorry but we have our missions and we are stationed here to observe. In short, we would be unable to help you." Kakashi offered his apologies and dismissed the group.

Later that day, Sakura was seen observing the hole. she was thinking of a good plan to make Sasuke fall for that trap. Pondering hard, her eyebrows frowned in concentration. The environment was silent and still. Suddenly, Naruto shouted something that made her jump. Into the dug hole.

Nobody heard her shout for help. Nobody knew she was there. And she is in pain and too troubled. Is it a part of her plan? Or just some random circumstance by fate?

000ooo000

Author's notes: please review! I'll be adding the next chapter after maybe a few reviews would be submitted. I still don't know if this would be a good idea for the fic so I really need those reviews! Thanks a million…. Sorry for making it short…


	8. chapter 8: cynical as it can be

**Eternity Lost**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: I'm so thankful to all of you! wahhh… I hope you liked this next chapter! Ohhh I just realize that I can change the name of the chapters… just like the other stories I've read before…

Disclaimer: as always, I still don't the guts to tell the world I own Naruto.

**Chapter 8: Cynical as it can be**

Sakura bent down, sinking into her darkness. She was lonely and hopeless. Crying softly just like the feathers that fall down on the sky, her soul waiting still for someone she knows would not be there.

The raven-haired boy, gathering up some woods for fire, walks little by little not knowing he was going away from what his fate should be leading him. Tired from bending over for the last two hours, he stood up and straightened his body, carefully flexing some muscles and continued to walk.

The soil was wet and it didn't help at all. She was shivering uncontrollably and pink blushes in her cheeks popped from her skin's paleness. She had a plan to dig another hole that would lead her out but she hasn't got the energy to do the plan. She was failing herself. And all she could think about now was Sasuke.

_Damn it Sasuke! why am I thinking about you when I'm in trouble? Yet… you really don't come to rescue me. I've waited patiently, hoping and trusting but... no… I should stop this nonsense… all I can do now is to keep my body warm and gather some strength to make my plan._

She hugged herself more, curbing to a circle and tried to sleep.

Outside, the village of Konoha was now attacked. They didn't used the route from the forest which was, as they thought, was the only way to enter the place. It might be a disaster. Two of the powerful countries joined forces to eliminate the stable village of talented ninjas.

Kakashi held the report in his palms and acted quickly. They must do something to save Konoha. He called team 7 and with his back turned, he instructed them to arrange their things and hurry towards the village.

"hey.. Sasuke, do you know where Sakura is?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he thinking hard on where that woman had gone. He sighed in frustration and concern but did not show much emotion after. He asked Kakashi to let him find Sakura.

"but I wanna come too! I'll find Sakura-chan!" Naruto argued.

"ok Sasuke" not minding the sudden tantrum that has gotten into the other boy.

"hn.." with that Sasuke leaped to a tree and tried to search.

"Naruto, let Sasuke do that job. He would surely find Sakura, you know. Right now, we are needed by the village and please save your tantrums to the enemies".

_3 hours later…_

Sasuke bent down to look at the only place where he didn't search. It was quite deep once you observe it now. He was sorry for thinking that the four ninjas before was dumb, they were only stupid.

He walked a bit more towards the hole to peek in.

More.

…………

he fell down on the hole.

Sasuke was not that cautious after all. There were a lump on the earth and he didn't notice it so he fell down.

Sakura groaned as a heavy burden came to rest on her back. she wiggled until the stone sack was at the opposite side of her. with their backs facing each other, Sasuke asked who she is.

"Sasuke?"

"hn"

Silence dominated and the two sounds of disappointments were heard.

"ARGH!" both of them said while hitting their foreheads with a hand.

Alas, the hole is not made for two people so they have to squeeze hard for them it to be better.

"Sasuke…could you please inch a little bit more?"

"there's no a little bit inch more here"

"but I want to stretch my legs… it's been bent for a whole day!"

"no, just half a day"

"hmph… the point is… I want to stretch my numb legs! I cant feel it anymore!" she whined and he understood.

"here… stretch your legs to this position"

"where?"

Sasuke titled his body sideways grabbed her foot.

"wha-?"

"your legs are fat"

"no it isn't! I have much better legs than that of Ino's!"

"I didn't compare it with Ino's"

"hmph"

"I think we should start digging a hole now"

"yes…"

"you do have strength, right?

"what do you think of me!"

"…"

"let's go with the left side, the soil is much softer there"

"no, you dig your own hole, while I'll do mine!"

"don't you think it is less energy and time consuming"

"no"

"Konoha is in attack"

"that's why I say we should start now!"

"stubborn…"

"what?"

"hn"

So Sakura grabbed a kunai and poked the neared soil hard. Ten minutes later of proclaiming she's well, her body again lost its acquired energy and she shook mildly. She decided to go on with the digging.

In another hole, Sasuke was making progress, he didn't understand why Sakura was so irritated with him. suddenly he heard a sound coming from the other side, which means Sakura's hole.

Sakura lay unconscious on Sasuke's lap. She blinked a few times and the scene registered on her mind. they've escaped the hole!

He was tired. He dug the hole all by himself while carrying Sakura into safety. At least they've escaped. he closed his eyes and tried to regain some vigor.

"are you all right, Sasuke-kun?"

_hmm.. Sasuke-kun? Is that right? I thought she started removing that –kun part.._

"hn"

"you don't look like it"

he stood up and dusted some dirt away.

"let's go to Konoha"

she still looked worried and on that moment, she lost her desire for revenge. But who knows… it might come back later…

"you're too slow"

"it's because I'm keeping with your pace…teme!"

"you sound more like Ino everyday"

"what!"

"hmm…"

She may not be the girlish, ultimate fan Sakura he had known, but still he likes her more than anyone compared.

000ooo000

author's notes: sorry for any wrong grammar and typo error! Thanks for the reviewers! And please review! hope you liked it! err… if Sasuke is a bit OOC here, tell me… so I wont repeat it again


End file.
